Mortality
by Fallen121
Summary: Aphrodite calls Athena and Artemis to talk about their hearts. Athena becomes flustered, while Artemis watches. Artemis thinks about him, but maybe she didn't love him as time passes.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character used in this, with the exception of Antigone. Rick Riodian owns the rights to these characters.

A/n: Well here is another one shot. Its almost two stories put together, but not quite. Hope you all enjoy.

"Why did you call for me Aphrodite?" Artemis asked walking towards the goddess of love. Aphrodite sat at the edge of olympus with her legs hanging over the edge. Any moment now the goddess of love was waiting for Apollo to bring the dawn of the new over New York City.

"Just to talk." Aphrodite replied not looking back at the other goddess who had taken resident leaning her back against a pillar. "Besides Athena's not here yet."

"You also brought Athena into this talk of yours?"

"Of course, it's been awhile since the three of us have had a talk."

"Can I at least get some sort of topic about what so important that you couldn't have planned asked us when we were free?"

"Because now feels the most appropriate to talk about the heart my dear Artemis." Artemis's silence was the que for Aphrodite to explain more about this topic of hers. "Artemis, your heart sings to me as does Athena's. It's tune though is lullaby of enigma. While Athena's is a mere school girl's gossip, poor owl's night affair."

"What are you talking about Aphrodite?" Athena said appearing beside Artemis.

"After so many cycles of empires, you two found yourselves where I've always wanted you two to be. To be in love, my dear owl."

"Do you not have any daughters to gossip to today, no new fashion designs to squeal over?"

"I have no time for such childish things at this moment Athena. Love is something that I take seriously Athena. Especially with those who I've known for a long time."

"Tell that to Hephaestus." Artemis muttered.

"My love life is not perfect I will admit Artemis, but know very well that in my own ways I love my husband." Aphrodite growled.

"If you truly loved him then why do spend more times with your lover, his own brother; or even your mortal lovers?" It was Aphrodite's turn to remain quite. "I remember you not liking him the moment you were told of your marriage to him."

"Like many arranged pairings, I eventually grew fond of him in my own right-even after his many attempts to humiliate me."

"Being fond of someone is not the same as being in love with someone. Those are words I remember you saying such things to me." Athena responded.

"Then you agree that you love Poseidon rather than recently being fond of him? Or are you fond of him because you love him?" Aphrodite replied giggling, earning a cough from Artemis. "Because I've learned of your recent activities with him."

"What activities have you've heard of about them Aphrodite." Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, someone's been telling me that our dear Athena has been spending more time in Atlantis. Often times alone with a powerful god she's supposed to hate." Aphrodite replied with more giggling, happy that Athena's love life has become the focus rather than hers.

"Who told you this Aphrodite?" Athena demanded.

"A merman."

"Give me more information Aphrodite."

"I'll give you one if you give me one about your bedroom time."

"Aphrodite my patience is wearing thin."

"Is it not a fair trade?"

"I will burn all the dresses you have prepared for your daughters, for the upcoming dance."

"You wouldn't." Aphrodite said turning to face the enraged goddess of wisdom with wide eyes of disbelief. "Can you atleast tell me if anything happened Artemis?"

"Client confidentiality." Artemis replied, earning a groan from Aphrodite.

"Triton." Aphrodite answered.

"I assure you; he'll be unheard from for many, many centuries." Athena said flashing away.

"She's preg ain't she?" Aphrodite joked.

"Very much so." Artemis replied, Aphrodite couldn't tell if Artemis was joking or not.

"And you, who does your heart pine for?"

"No one." Artemis annoyingly replied."Don't think we're done talking about your problem that has been causing everyone not directly involved headaches."

"Hey it's not my problem everyone apparently cares what I do with my life." sticking out her tongue at the goddess of the hunt.

"A moment ago you were very mature, and in a flash you become a child."

"I can act as a I please, thank you very much." At that moment a very wet Athena appeared.

"He'll be begging by next morning for me. Stupid barnacle beard protecting that son of his." Athena muttered under her angry huffs of air. Artemis shot her a smile, while Aphrodite giggled at Athena's situation.

"I see you ran into trouble on your quest for vengeance dear sister." Artemis stated.

"I ran into an idiot protecting his offspring and I punished him." Athena replied.

"You two might as well be husband and wife already if he wasn't married." Aphrodite threw out into the conversation causing Athena to give her a death glare.

"There's nothing between me and Poseidon, we only talked more about what he wanted the new wing of his palace to look like." Athena shot back.

"Does he want you in that new wing?" Aphrodite teased, as she moved barely fast enough to dodge the javelin that Athena had materialized and thrown at her. Neither of them had notice that Artemis had left them.

Artemis relaxed in the hot spring that made up her bathroom. She thought about him and wondered if in another life she could possible have him. Her mind wandered back from him to the two goddesses that she had been talking to earlier. Even if Aphrodite could not explain if she loved Hephaestus there was something there. She was willing to admit she at least held a sense of compassion for the limp god. Her thoughts completing the circle entertained her with the thoughts of her and him.

* * *

"Alex, we can't be together." she said wishing that she had the will to just hang up on him. She was currently taking a bath.

"Tell me why then?" he replied.

"We were together once." she said softly. "I still visit her often; our great, great, great, great grandchildren are spread across the world now. But I still visit my only child, who never knew her father. The fates took you away before she entered this world-by the time I found you." she paused remembering the moment that pushed her onto this path. "You had already found her again, and most of all you were happy. You're the reincarnation of Perseus Jackson, Elizabeth is Annabeth Chase. I told you the first time I humored myself as Wendy on that date with you. Telling you that I was widowed."

"Artemis." he whispered.

"Her name was Antigone. She loved it when I told her about her Papa, and his adventures. Our little girl was strong. She never hated you, knowing you were probably out there in the world saving the mortal realm from monsters. Scaring away her nightmares. She lived a happy life Tyler, I know you're somewhere deep in there. In the end all of you are Percy. The man I love, the man I can never hold past a few years."

"Artemis how do you for sure if we don't try again."

"I've lived for a long time, and will continue to live till the Olympians are overthrown, or till time itself cease. Each hunter I've met, each friend I've met who's not a god or goddess are photos tucked away. I don't know how the others do it, but at this point I've grown old, I'd be competing with someone for eternity in finding you every time you pass away. Each time there'd most likely be a child that will pass while I remain."

"Artemis, did you really love him then if you're not willing to try again." there was a long pause at the other end.

"Alex, I have to go." Alex understood what she meant by those words.

"Aren't those my words." he said as he hung up. She knew he was mad, but she was just tired of chasing a dream. Of raising a child seeing her have everything she never had and eventually pass away. But she had accepted this the moment he died all those years ago. Thinking back on his words, she didn't know how to answer it. Is it wrong not to try again, because she couldn't handle another scar? Or was it that she loved them enough to know that they'd both be much more happier in the long run away from one another. Artemis placed the question into the back of her mind as she went to visit her daughter.

A/n: I've always felt like true immortals should eventually feel tired. Tired of the constants, the once in a while, of the world at some point. To be honest Artemis's fate as she describes it is not a happy life to marry a mortal man, watch her mortal family pass away. That is some sick stuff. Review.


End file.
